Magical Sunsets
by SelenaDeathbatVanity
Summary: It was the same as any other day. Roxas and Axel meeting up for sea-salt ice-cream like always. Only today, Roxas has a question for Axel. Will he be able to answer it, and will their relationship change forever? Last known as; I Love You


**AN- Alright… this is the very first story I ever wrote for Kingdom Hearts, and I'm actually quite proud of it… Like it or hate it, it's your choice. It's really short and sweet. =) Enjoy**

I stepped out of the Portal Of Darkness I had made to transport me to Twilight Town. With a casual flick of my hand, the portal closed, leaving no remaining trace. I walked forwards a little ways and peeked around the corner. He was there already, sitting on the ledge, lost in thought. Figures, I grinned to myself. Roxas always seemed to be done his mission faster than anyone else. I guess that's why he's the Keyblade Wielder of Organization XIII.

I walked around the corner, making sure not to startle the boy. I sure as Hell didn't want him to fall off!

"You're early." I say, sitting down and putting my legs over the edge. I pulled my one leg up so that I could rest my elbow on it.

"No, you're just late." he replied smartly, a smug look on his face. I smirked back at him, making him blush and turn away. I pull out two bars of sea- salt ice cream from my cloak and handed one to him. He took it and took a little bite.

"Today makes 255." he said out of nowhere, licking the ice cream. I stared, transfixed, as his little tongue travelled up and down the frozen treat.

"Er… What's that about?" I asked, still gazing at his mouth, wishing I could grab him and just kiss him, like I do in all of my fantasies.

"It's been that many days, since I joined the Organization." he said proudly, turning to look at me. "Man, time flies."

"So you got the number memorized, do you?" I replied, reaching up a hand and scratching the back of my head absent-mindedly. I needed to get a grip. Roxas probably wouldn't be interested in me anyways.

"Yeah, I gotta hold on to something, right?" he said slowly, taking another bite of his ice cream. "It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie!"

I reach up and put the hand I was just scratching with on his shoulder, glad to have a reason for physical contact.

"Yeah, that first week you could barely form a sentence." I reply, reminiscing about Roxas' first week with the Organization. "But come one, you're still kind of a zombie!" I say, playfully patting him on the back. I start laughing, and soon he joins in.

"Oh, thanks!" he says, pretending to act hurt, but falls into giggle when he hears my laughter. Pretty soon were laughing like a couple of idiots, pushing each other around.

"Hey Roxas." I say, sobering up, looking at the famous sunset that got Twilight Town it's name. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made of from a bunch of different colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest."

He looks at me for a second, and I smile smugly at him, glad I knew that little bit of trivia so I could seem smart.

"Like I asked, know it all!" he laughed, raising his eyebrows at me. I wanted to brush his beautiful blonde hair back, but restrained myself, not ready to be rejected by him.

"Hey Axel, I was wondering…" he lets the sentence trail off, meeting my eyes, but blushing intensely under my green-eyed gaze.

"Yeah, Roxas?" I say, leaning back and resting my head in my hands. He leaned over me, still blushing, looking at me without those beautiful blue orbs.

"What is love?" he asks, blinking a couple times, and lifts his sea-salt ice cream to his lips and takes the last bite. His little pink tongue is at work again, licking up and down the stick that's left. I swallow, sure that he was doing it on purpose and was out to get me.

"Well, Rox, when you love someone, they are very special to you. You spend all your time with them, and that person is your best friend." I say, hoping that he takes the bait.

"So, you and I… are we in love?" he asks, a little confused. YES! I mentally scream, resisting the urge to get up and do a little happy dance.

"Well Roxas, I could kiss you and we could find out…" I trail off suggestively. Just hoping against all odds that he still doesn't know what a kiss is.

It seemed that fate was in my favour.

"What's a kiss?" he looks innocently up at me, blinking his eyes a couple times. Oh, he was just so cute. I was so glad he was my best friend.

"Can I show you what a kiss is, Rox?" I ask, starting to sit back up. Roxas also leans back, sitting back down, his head still turned in my direction.

"Yes Axel, you can.." he trails off, his hands in his lap. He blushes at my intense gaze, and looks away. I grab his face softly in my hands, turning it back towards me. I leaned forward, so that my lips are just about to touch his.

"Axel…" he whispers softly, his warm breath rushes out and makes my lips tingle slightly. His hands come to rest on my shoulders.

I close the distance between us, brushing our lips together lightly. His eyes close, and his hands creep upwards until they are wrapped tightly around my neck. I close my own eyes, amazed that I am kissing my best friend.

"I've wanted this for so long, Rox." I murmur against his lips, taking my one hand and brushing it behind his ear.

"Me too Axel." he replies, sighing softly. After a few seconds more of this, I regrettably pull away from him, not wanting to push him.

"What did you think?" I asked him curiously, knowing already in my mind that I wanted to kiss him again.

"I-I think I love you, Axel," he replies, a blush lighting up his cheeks. Oh how I loved to make him blush. He was just too cute and innocent. "If we had hearts that is." he said, hanging his head.

"Roxas, are you sure you don't have a heart?" I ask, not wanting to see him sad. I knew for a fact that I loved him, heart or no heart

"I dunno, I can't just…look inside. But I figure… if there is something there, inside us, we'd feel it, wouldn't we?" he says seriously, looking at me once more. The kid did have a point.

"True enough." I tell him, still intending to tell him I love him. "Roxas, I love you. I've loved you since the day you joined the Organization." I say slowly and clearly, wanting him to understand exactly how I feel. He looks up surprised, before his face breaks into a brilliant smile.

"You make me feel like a have a heart Axel." he says, chuckling to himself. I smile back at him, totally happy and blissed out. I leaned back down.

"Man I miss the old times. Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you got your new name, you and I sat here just like this, watching the sunset." I said, closing my eyes, a happy smile still on my face.

"Yeah," he laughed "I remember the day we became friends. I thought; you and I were making those 'haha' noises, so we must be friends already." he leaned back next to me, stretching his arms out. I agreed with him, and reached out to pull him into my arms.

We reminisced about the old times for awhile, before we both fell asleep in each others arms in the ever-present sunset of Twilight Town.

END

**PS: I went back and fixed all the errors on this story! Sadly, I am not gonna continue it as I had planned. I rarely am on the computer, therefore never update. Sorry if it disappoints some people, but you would've gone two, maybe three months in between updates. Peace!**

**-Shelby**


End file.
